1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clutch operating device for operating a clutch device.
2. Background Art
In conventional manual transmissions, a clutch device is disposed between an engine and a transmission, while a shift lever of a driver's seat and the transmission are mechanically coupled through a link mechanism such as a control rod. In gear shifting, the shift lever is operated while a clutch pedal is pressed down for causing the clutch device to block transmission of power to be executed between the engine and the transmission. Therefore, when gear shifting is frequently required, a series of operations become a large burden on a driver.
In view of the above, to reduce a driver's burden regarding a shift operation, automatic transmissions, which is provided with a clutch actuator automatically coupling/decoupling a clutch device, have been proposed whereby a gear shifting operation can be executed without pressing down a clutch pedal.